


Road Trip

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Told in Goku's POV. The gang, including Goku and Bulla, goes on a road trip.For: Lily of the Valleys





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Dragon Ball franchise or any of its characters.

It was supposed to be a quiet road trip for all of us.

Well, it was a quiet road trip. It had been a quiet road trip.

All of us were there, of course. Gohan and his family, Goten and his fiancè, Krillin and his family, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla and me.

Vegeta was the one driving the van (Bulma talked him into it), and we were seated according to partner. It was a huge 16 seater van and Bulla and I were seated at the last row. The headrest of the seats were high so we couldn't see what the persons in front of us were doing, we could only see half their heads.

I was looking out the open window idly watching snowflakes fall from the skies and coat the ground, a blanket wrapped around me up to my chest, while Bulla lied down on my lap, her body straightened across the seat because she was asleep. Bulma had said it would be a long drive before we reached our first destination so most of us except for Vegeta and me went to sleep, since we were also up very early. My princess decided to lie down on my lap so she could assume a more comfortable position while she slept. She asked me to cover her with the blanket to which I obliged because according to her, she doesn't want to sleep with her face exposed.

I could feel the cool breeze from outside brushing against my face as I looked out the open window, almost ready to fall asleep when suddenly, I felt my princess shifting from beneath the blanket. I couldn't see her but I know that she is now lying in a prone position, her face directly aimed at my... crotch. I swallowed hard while trying to focus on other things because as much as possible, I do not want to be affected with her change in position. And she was asleep. She might be awakened if... well, if I suddenly become hard and my cock pokes at her face.

I decided to ignore it by closing my eyes and willing myself to sleep, but then I felt a tiny hand untying my sash and loosening it, making my eyes widen when that same hand fumbled with my pants and tried to gain access to my now hardening cock. The small hand wrapped around my member first before lowering my pants further to expose the hardened shaft. Then before I could do something to stop my princess from beneath the blanket, my cock became enveloped by her warm mouth, her soft lips grazing against the sides of the shaft.

I closed my eyes tightly as she began bobbing her head up and down, I could see her outline from the blanket and it turned me on the more while at the same time it also made me nervous because everyone else was there! What if someone suddenly decides to look behind and notices the movement from beneath the blanket covering us? What's more, Vegeta is there! He was still focused on the road but I am not sure if he already knows that something fishy is going on inside the van, involving me and Bulla. 'Oh god, please don't make him notice us.' I silently prayed as I adjusted the blanket so it now covered up to my neck. I was trying so hard to mask my ki so no one would even notice it rising dramatically because of the pleasure I felt as my princess slurped, licked and kissed my cock, her hand occasionally cupping at my balls as she continued sucking me.

My legs shook as pressure began to build up within me, my balls tightening as Bulla continued with her sucks and slurps. She even made sure to lick at every part of my manhood, making my hips jerk at times. I gritted my teeth to supress the groan threatening to escape my lips as she continued with her pleasurable torture, after all, I wouldn't want to get caught by our companions. I don't want them to discover that Bulla and I are... well, busy.

My hand fisted on the blanket as I finally reached my release, my body convulsing wildly as my hot seed all but exploded inside her mouth. I couldn't stop myself from shuddering because of my intense release, and before I knew it, Vegeta was already looking at me from the rearview mirror, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Kakarot?!" He demanded.

I smiled at him and scratched the back of my head with one hand, the other hand on Bulla's head to restrain her if ever she is planning something once more. "Uhhh nothing. Nothing at all.." I answered, praying that he didn't notice my nervousness.

Goten who was seated on the row before us looked at me, probably to see why Vegeta asked me that question. "Are you sure Dad? You're okay? You look a little... off." He said.

"Yes son, I'm okay... uhhhhh.." I shivered once more when I felt Bulla lick at the small opening on the tip of my cock. My naughty little princess!

Goten frowned. "Are you feeling cold Dad? Maybe you should have worn a jacket before we left. Told you it's gonna be really cold.." he said once more.

I smiled at him as I closed the window. "Yeah... I guess I should have worn a jacket, I feel really cold." I lied. Of course, the cold is nothing to me at all. In fact, in our group, it's only me and Vegeta who aren't wearing any coats or jackets because as Vegeta once told me, we Saiyans have this ability to withstand cold weather because our bodies are able to produce a tremendous heat.

Thankfully, all their attention were diverted from me after that, and I felt Bulla fixing my pants and retying my sash from underneath. My hips jerked once more when she kissed my crotch area before she went back to her original position before she went prone.

A few minutes later, she slowly sat up, the blanket covering us being removed in the process. She looked at me with half lidded eyes and blinked.

"Where are we now? Aren't we going to stop over a restaurant to eat first? I'm hungry..." she said as she rubbed her belly.

I smirked at her naughtily before pecking on her lips. "But you just ate, didn't you?" I asked in a husky voice.

Bulla just blushed as I laughed hard, my arm wrapping around her shoulders as I pulled her close to me.

 

 

 


End file.
